starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Lon Satton
Starlight Express Credits Lon Satton played Poppa continuously in London from 1984 - 1997 (aged 55 - 68) Biography (1984) Lon Satton (Poppa) was last on the West End in 1977/1979 when he was co-star and associate producer of Bubbling Brown Sugar. With the latter production he had two Royal Command Performances before H.R.H Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands and Princess Margaret of Great Britain. Lon was first acclaimed by British audiences as "Eddie Satin", Boxing Manager to the Golden Boy performance of Sammy Davis Jr at the Palladium. Mr Davis describes him as "One of the greatest theatre and cabaret performers." Lon's dynamic stage personality has since been applauded singing Mac The Knife in Threepenny Opera, Othello in Catch My Soul, and in Mardi Gras. Lon's film credits include feature roles in James Bond's Live and Let Die, Hello And Goodbye with Michael Crawford, For Love Of Ivy and Warm December with Sidney Poitier. Trained in classical singing, Lon has appeared in concert at Albert Hall with the London Philharmonic Orchestra, in his own concert at Town Hall, N.Y.C. and with the Birmingham Symphony Orchestra. Speaking four languages, internationally Lon has done TV specials and cabaret throughtout the Caribbean Isles, Central and South America, Africa, and Europe. He takes particular pride ion his RAI-TV specials in Rome with Frank Sinatra, Maurice Chevalier and his singing duo with the legendary Josephine Baker. Lon has recently returned from Paris where he recorded an album of original songs, written by his son Louis, which is receiving interest from several major record companies. Lon Satton, with a B.A. degree from Temple University, read law at Temple School, studied voice with Marian Brown, Julliard, and acting and dance at Neighborhood Playhouse, N.Y. He is a tennis and backgammon enthusiast and former boxer. Biography (1996) Theatre: Eddie Satin, Boxing Manager in Golden Boy starring Sammy Davis Junior (London Palladium); co-star in Bubbling Brown Sugar (Royalty Theatre); Ain't Misbehavin (Her Majesty's); Catch My Soul; Threepenny Opera (Prince of Wales Theatre); created the role of Poppa in this production of Starlight Express and has played the role for most of the production's twelve year run. Theatre (Broadway): Body Beautiful; Kicks & Co; Kismet. Television: Night of 100 Stars; The Commonwealth Games Royal Gala, before Her Majesty the Queen; singing with Shirley Bassey on The Freddie Starr Show; Jim'll Fix It; Shout (Rock Gospel Christmas Special); TVAM; The Royal Variety Show; Save The Children Christmas Special; Joy to the World. Concerts: With the London Symphony Orchestra (Royal Albert Hall); Rock Gospel Royal Gala; a concert at Town Hall, York; Lon Satton in Concert (Lyric Theatre, Hammersmith, Orchard Theatre, Dartford and Theatre Royal, Glasgow). Film: Live and Let Die; Hello and Goodbye; Warm December and, for the BBC, The March. Recording: Inspirations (BBC Records); Moving It (Decca). Producing: Associate Producer of Bubbling Brown Sugar (Royalty Theatre). Awards: Olivier award nomination for Best Actor in a Musical for Starlight Express. Gallery Poppa l94 10.png Diana Ross jackie02.jpg|Meeting Diana Ross backstage Rusty Poppa Ben Vereen jackie03.jpg|Meeting Ben Vereen backstage Category:Cast London Category:Cast Poppa